Spectrum Coloured Crayons
by blahosaurus
Summary: Primary school, and it's getting harder to ride life on butterfly wings. There's a new boy in class, and his dog ears are nothing to brag about. Complete


Lead pencils 

There was a new boy in class, he had an awful scowl on his face that made him look mad and grumpy, but my momma always said that people with scowls on their faces had things to hide, or something to protect. I don't understand what she meant, but I did understand that I had to try and tap through the physical. She said how people looked didn't matter, so I tried not to like the boy just because of the dog ears on his head, that kept twitching as the primary school teacher told him to sit down and, oh, lucky me, he gets to sit in my table! Annie used to sit there, but then I punched her, and she went and told the teacher! That tale-tale! I bet she didn't say she kicked me and pulled my hair first! My mommy was very mad at me when she was called up. She came to pick me up, and all the grown ups were staring at her, some were smiling, which I thought was nice, but mommy didn't think so. She very quietly put my coat on, and without a word led me out.

We walked home like always, but it didn't feel like every other time. I was strangely cold, even though it was a very pretty day, with the sun shining, making me have to squint my eyes against it. And mommy didn't smile. Not once. I was waiting for her to shout at me, but she didn't, and somehow, this silence was much worse.

"Aren't you going to shout at me, mommy?" I asked, looking up at her, my hand limp in hers. She looked down at me and sighed. She sighed a lot.

"Why did you punch the other girl, Kagome?" She asked, and her voice sounded like it did late at night, when she wanted to go to sleep, but I ignored that. This was my chance to say my part of the story.

"Well, I was playing with the toy truck you bought me, I took it for show-and-tell, and Annie came up to me, and told me that girls won't supposed to play with boy toys, that they had cooties. But that snot true, is it mommy?" I asked. My mother was looking up ahead again.

"No Kagome. It's not. And it's 'that's- not' not 'that snot'." She corrected me, but I ignored that, she corrects me a lot.

"Well, that's what I told her, but she said I had to give the toy to her, but I didn't want to. I mean, it _was_ a ver-"

"Get on with it Kagome. Why did you hit Annie?" She scolded, and a swallowed hard. Mommy was kind of scary sometimes.

"Well, in the end she kicked me and grabbed my hair, and wouldn't let go. I didn't want to shout, that would be telling on her, and I tried really hard not to cry, and it hurt _a lot_. But she wouldn't let go. So I tried to hit her hand, so she would let go of me, but I hit her face instead. I swear mommy, I didn't mean-" But she cut through me again.

"It's OK." She said, and gave a little squeeze to my hand. "And it's OK to tell on people when they have been bad, you know Kagome." She told me, but I scrunched my nose like if there were a funny smell.

"Only snitches tell! And snitches have cooties!" I said, and then we got in a totally different conversation about how cooties didn't exist. Poor mommy, she's going to get them if she doesn't watch out for them!

But anyways, the boy sat down beside me, the tables were paired, and didn't even turn to me, which I thought was rather rude, but I got distracted by the ears again, and I must have been staring, not listening to the teacher at all, because suddenly he turned to me and said:

"What the hell are you staring at? Do you have some kind of problem with ears?" He said, and his voice almost sounded like a dogs, all growling and deep. I jumped, and blushed. I didn't want him to think I had bad manner, so I gave him one of my best smiles, and it was really easy too, because he looked so silly with his tiny fang poking out of his lips, little nose scrunched up, and he seemed surprised for a second, but I must have imagined it because a second later he just snorted and looked ahead. I kept looking at him, and it mustn't have been 5 seconds, like it felt like, for the teacher suddenly said.

"Earth to Kagome! Are you listening to me? How many times do I have to tell you that, just because you are a Miko, it doesn't mean you are better than all the rest!" She scolded. I jumped and looked around, my face incredibly hot. She always said things like that, about me being a future priestess. It made me kinda angry…

"Sorry ma'am." I stuttered, and with a sigh she turned around and kept explaining something about subtractions. She made me hate maths.

From the corner of my eye I could see the new boy, Inu-yasha, still looking at me. I chanced a glance at him, and he looked away with a snort, but for a second I though he had blushed. It was hard to tell, I looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught by Ms.Plumberry again, and continued to fake interest in the lesson. It dragged on _forever_.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was finally lunch! We were set free after eating in the little school playground, and I wondered around aimlessly. I didn't really have any friends, every time I made one Annie scared them away. I'm secretly glad I punched her. It felt good, but that kind of scares me…

I was walking to the big, plastic worm we can crawl under and through when I saw Inu-yasha. I smiled when I saw he had made a friend, he was talking with a full demon which I don't really like, and I made to turn away when I saw the demon push Inu-yasha, and it wasn't a friendly push either.

Trust me, I knew.

I frowned, turning back, and watched as Inu-yasha tried to defend himself, but two other boys came and pushed him to the ground. I couldn't take it, it hit too close to home.

"Hey! I'll tell Ms.Plumberry!" I shouted, even though I wouldn't really. They curled their lips at me so they looked even uglier than they already were.

"Snitch!" one of them shouted back, but they walked away with a muttered comment to Inu-yasha that I didn't hear. I frowned. Pooh heads.

"Are you ok?" I asked the boy. He had bloody elbows that would have made my eyes water, but his face was pinched and angry. He turned and looked hotly at me.

"I don't need your help!" He said. He'd probably hit his head or something because, obviously, he did.

I smiled at him and he snorted, looking away. He really didn't like my smiles, but that didn't mean I was going to stop.

"Grab." I ordered, and reached my hand towards him so he could get up. He eyed it like it was dog dung and got up on his own. It made something hurt ever so slightly inside. I let my hand drop and I looked away.

"Go play with your friends, girl." He told me, and before I could stop myself I retorted,

"What friends?" I said, and my voice was strained. I didn't like talking about how lonely I was in school, it wasn't like he cared anyways. I sighed. So maybe I had let my hopes up, that I would find a friend in the new boy, big deal, it had happened before.

"I guess you're like every new kid." And with a shrug of my shoulders I turned and walked away towards the worm I had been heading to before, but Inu-yasha stopped me as he grabbed my arm, rather painfully actually.

"What!" He practically shouted at me. No manners!

"Let go!" I pulled away from him, and he let go of me so suddenly I fell to the floor. I cried out and hit the floor painfully, and a sharp laughter cut through me.

"You're so stupidly clumsy _miko_." Annie called out. She always called me Miko, and she said it like an insult. I turned to look at her, ignoring my sore bum, and narrowed my eyes. There she stood, with her two 'friends' all colour coordinated, not a grain of individuality between them. Even though she was 8, just like the rest of us, she though she was too good for any of us 'children'.

"Go away Annie, you're just a waste of space." Normally I didn't like to insult, but she was an exception, even though she wasn't worth it. Annie snorted at me, obviously too stupid to think of a comeback. Then she let her eyes fall at Inu-yasha.

"I wouldn't hang out with her if I were you _hanyou_." She sneered. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah but, thank Kami, I'm not you, am I?" He growled, and I smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking. That really put her in her place. With an arrogant flick of her hair she stomped off, the two girls that were always with her scrambling behind her. Inu-yasha snorted and looked down at me. I smiled, and, completely forgetting why I was on the ground in the first place, put my hand out so he could help me up. For a second I though he would just ignore me again, but he wrapped my hand in his and pulled me up. I beamed at him and he let go.

"Thanks!" I chirped. I dusted myself off and his ears flicked towards me. I put my hands behind my back and giggled.

"I love you ears." I said, and smiled at how surprised he looked. I grabbed his hand and he looked so shocked it was funny.

"Let's go to the worm!" I said, and pulled him forward.

Unbeknown to me, I had just befriended the boy that would give me a reason to live.


End file.
